The Trouble with Marauders and Extended Ears (Lily)
by KeepSmiling1
Summary: Harry wants to have some friends over... how will the Marauders and Lily react to what is said? Please Read and Review :) Story may be continued; it may not... if readers want to see a part two, message or review me to let me know :)


When Harry Potter had asked if he could have some friends over for a meeting that some of the more stuffy parents wouldn't approve of, the adults of at Potter Manor were understandably concerned.

When Harry sighed and just huffed "Not like that! More like some of my friends' parents wouldn't like their friends associating with me and a few other of the people who will be there! All we are going to be doing is hanging around the dining room talking about life after Hogwarts and stuff like that. Merlin you guys raised me better than that!" reactions were notably calmer. While no one was aware that Harry had friends like Sirius' parents, that was certainly an easier concept to swallow than the alternative. Granted Harry was almost sixteen, but it was the principle of the matter.

Sirius grew concerned again when he noted just how many of Harry's "friends" were from families that had run with his own back in the day. For some reason, Harry had even invited Malfoy to this little gathering! He noted that all of the young adults were from wealthy pure-blood families and frankly hated the idea that maybe he had not raised Harry to be his own person after all. What reason could all of them be here if it wasn't to coax Harry into voting with their Pureblood extremist side when he took over the Potter seat in the Wizengamot? His fears seemed confirmed when Harry politely suggested that all of the elders leave them to their discussion about the _future._

James and Remus were likewise concerned. Remus was feeling protective for Harry, and James felt a mixture of Sirius' and Remus' concerns. Lily laughed at them when they brought out an Extended Ear (something that they bought at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes during a trip with Harry to Diagon Alley), but that did not stop her from joining in and listening. What they heard nearly brought them all to tears and at turns shocked them motionless and made them have to fight not to burst in.

 **BOLD PRINT LIKE THIS IS HEARD THROUGH EXTENDED EARS**

 _ITALICIZED PRINT LIKE THIS ARE THOUGHTS FROM THOSE LISTENING_

 **Okay guys, you asked to meet so here we are. Would someone please explain** _ **why**_ **we are meeting here at my house?**

 _Oh Merlin, he doesn't even know why they are there? This has to be bad! I let Lucy/Lucius/Malfoy's son/spawn near my godson/cub/son!_

 _Oh those boys are being so ridiculous. Look at how they are ringing their hands and grabbing at their wands over such a normal statement. If Ronald Weasley had been in there instead, they wouldn't have bat an eye! If they keep this up, I will stun them all. After all, if anyone did try to hurt my son_ _or_ _my relationship with him, they would find out that getting between a mother and her boy is NOT a good idea!_

 **Frankly Harry, it is simple. We have got to do something about the lycanthrope situation. It is getting terribly out of hand. There were five attacks in the last week. People don't feel safe when they come home anymore. They should, at worst, have fear during the full moon. That is just natural. But they shouldn't be living in fear when they go to tuck their young ones in!**

 **You are absolutely right. What do you propose we do about it? And more, why did you not suggest this meeting when we were at Hogwarts, and everyone could participate?**

It was as if a knife cut through the collective body of individuals listening in.

 _He hates werewolves? He wants to find a "solution" to the problem? My son hates my best friend? Where did I go wrong raising him that he could be like this and interact with people who think this way?_

 **Frankly speaking, this meeting is here so that something can get accomplished. Myself and the others are all heirs of significant fortunes and willing to put portions of that which we currently have access to ensure success. You are here because you have the insight and knowledge necessary to come up with a plan to help the lycanthrope community as a whole to be safe.**

 **You know, I'm the heir of a fortune too. Am I to be denied the right to financially assist?**

 **After we figure out what we are going to do, we will write in that you can donate a knut to the cause. Frankly, a portion of what is given should be given to you, oh great Alpha Harry.**

 **Uh NO. Before we begin, explain to me why our friend Corbain isn't here? You know, our friend with lycanthropy who would doubtless be a much better advocate for lycanthropes than me?**

 **Reason one is because there is a microscopic chance it might not work, and it is better to tell him about it after it is set up. Reason two is because we need someone who will bluntly state everything that can, should, and needs to be done instead of someone who will list a few minor items that won't really make any change. Gee, I wonder who better fits that role? Harry or Corbain?**

 **OK I GIVE UP. Let me see what you guys have thought up because somehow I doubt a Ravenclaw like you, Cho, would come into this without at least a few ideas written up.**

 _I can hear my family give a sigh as we all let out the breath we seem to have held since we first started suspecting Harry of holding hatred in his heart for werewolves. Though he does not know it, I owe my son and his friends an apology for misjudging them in this way. Looking at Padfoot, he looks like he may feel the same way though I bet he isn't willing to completely ignore the last names of some of Harry's friends. That git, I'll drag him with me if I have to. He of all people should understand family pressures. Lily probably looks like I feel. I do not know what Harry is going to come up with or what they are going to try to do, but Harry has made us proud today. With his friends, Harry is in there trying to find a way to help people like Remus. Harry's friends trust him to be the leader in this even though it was not his idea. He must have shown good leadership qualities at school for friends of all Houses to come united under him for such a socially awkward cause. Hmm… if they actually do get an idea off the ground, I'll see about stopping by Gringotts. They may be restricting Harry's financial assistance, but the Potters will be behind this 100%. I wonder what got them interested in this anyway? Hmm... I think they mentioned something about a friend with lycanthropy, didn't they? Like father, like son. I wonder how Remus is handling this… uh oh. "_ Sit down Moony; let's just breath in and out and listen to what they are planning to do."


End file.
